warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Charart/Approval Page
This page is where you post a charart for approval. Kits, apprentices, warriors, senior warriors, deputies, and leaders can all post their images here. Archives: Approved Archives: :Approved Archives 1-5 :[6] [7] [8] [9] Declined Archives: :[1] Constructor ~ For Approval Spooky approved pose(love saying that). 05:42, July 13, 2017 (UTC) Can you position it so that either the paws are facing the same way as the rest of the body or vice versa? Also the back left paw (our left) is floating in the air, maybe make it the same level as the other paw? And this is a suggestion, but the lifted paw looks a little bit awkward, so you could have it like this, but like I said, it's a suggestion. I feel like the head is slightly too small, imo. Also, expand the < back leg (since it looks a little skinny) and add a haunch line if you could Reupload lots of work to do. That's why I'm doing short-furred first. 01:46, July 15, 2017 (UTC) Add a little bit of a chest line to cut across the > front leg, and thin the base of the tail slightly Reupload 01:03, July 18, 2017 (UTC) Reupload per warriorcat. 06:52, July 25, 2017 (UTC) I feel like the bend in the > leg that pokes out is really blocky, and should be more rounded/the way it was before last upload imo. Also, the lineart on the > side of the < leg is too thick near the bottom. Then maybe thin out the tail a little too Reupload Don't get the second thing about the leg, which leg? Front? Back? 08:15, July 26, 2017 (UTC) The bottom of the < front leg on the > side :) Reupload ah I found it. 21:29, July 26, 2017 (UTC) Can you lengthen the claws by a pixel or two? :) Reupload 21:54, July 27, 2017 (UTC) I think this is ready for long-furred, but if you feel like listening to my nitpicks, there's a spot right by the > back leg that dips down on the belly, making it not a straight line. It's just one pixel though, so if you're too lazy to fix it I totally would get why. Also, the sticks seem a little more herb-like than stick like, so you could thicken one of them maybe? Reupload nitpick away! I want it to be great. 00:54, August 5, 2017 (UTC) Can you shift the claws on the cats left hind foot over a bit, because the foot's position and the claws' positions don't really work, so fix one or the other. 21:13, August 14, 2017 (UTC) Reupload 23:08, August 18, 2017 (UTC) Hailpaw (A) ~ CBA 22:39, August 12, 2017 (UTC) CBA? 23:05, August 18, 2017 (UTC) Jet (Ro) ~ CBA 22:39, August 12, 2017 (UTC) It's showing like a corrupted photo would for me. Hmm? It looks fine to me. 23:26, August 12, 2017 (UTC) Try reuploading? Reupload better? 23:29, August 12, 2017 (UTC) yep 23:30, August 12, 2017 (UTC) CBA? 23:05, August 18, 2017 (UTC) Jet (Ki) ~ CBA 22:39, August 12, 2017 (UTC) CBA? 23:05, August 18, 2017 (UTC) Patchmottle (Star) ~ CBA how am I even doing this lol 16:09, August 14, 2017 (UTC) The brown looks tinted green a little^ re-up That better? Yep. CBA? 23:05, August 18, 2017 (UTC)